better off forgoten
by Alticiaekelley
Summary: vegeta is fed up with nappa, he commits suicide. He lands on earth and his computer is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, yes it's me. If you read my other fanfictions, sorry that I haven't updated. I will try my hardest to update. This week, I will have all EIGHT chapters up on Saturday. Today is Wednesday and my school has recently banned from me. So, like I said I will be typing through the early hours of dawn to get this story out and readable to you- my dear readers, who without I would die. Not really, BUT METAPHORICALLY SPEAKING. I will have typed all the chapters that have been written out, then go on holiday to write more.

WARNING: Vegeta and Trunks are not related in any way, shape, or form- other than being the same species. Story does not follow any specific timeline.

DISCLAIMER: I own only this story and its plot.

Chapter 1- The prince

"Hey vegeta." Nappa's voice called out from the speakers of the intercom.

_Oh god Dammit_. "What nappa?" The prince's voice responded through the speakers, sounding like he had done a lot of yelling and his voice was raw. His voice was a lower tone and sounded nice if it weren't for the static.

"I'm bored, are you? How about we stop at a planet?" The annoying voice of nappa responded. Nappa had an annoying voice, no matter the situation.

"Fine, but find one suitable enough for me." The prince responded, shutting off the communications device and relaxing into his seat.

"Why do I, the prince of all sayans, have to put up with and babysit this nitwit? Oh, I just want to cut myself, but if I do he'll find out and get even more annoying… If that's even possible." The prince spent half an hour entertaining the idea of cutting his wrist for the third time that day and decided, _ah what_ _the hell. It can't hurt, I do it every day._

He pulled a razor out of his pocket that he kept hiding there. It was small, shiny and practically called the name of his wrist. He looked around like a kid that was sneaking a cookie out of the jar and pulled his left glove off. There were cuts going from his wrist to his elbow accumulated over the past seven years of torture. Cutting had been introduced to him on frieza's ship, and he had taken to it quickly. It relieved him. He remembered the first time he had cut wrist as he sliced it open again. He leaned his head back in a perfect state of bliss until the computer said something.

"Prince vegeta, cutting is not safe." He would have damned the computer to hell if it hadn't kept him sane for the past seven years.

"Fine, I'll put it away." He said, putting the razor in his pocket and cleaning his wrist up with a bandage, putting his glove back on when he was done. Vegeta's computer was special; it thought it had emotions and a mind of its own. To the computer, it was a living being requiring electricity as food and named computer.

"I wish you would quit stopping me in the middle." He said irritated.

"I wish you would quit cutting period."

"Have you found a planet yet?" The communications device was snapped back on. The prince was short tempered as usual, just one thing could set him off- his temper a trigger about to be squeezed.

"How about arlia? The reports say the airs clean, there's peace and everything." Nappa's annoying god damned voice responded.

"Fine." The device was snapped off .

"Set a course to arlia." The prince snapped at the computer.

"Course readjusted to stop at arlia." Computer responded.

"Good." Vegeta sat back into his seat and relaxed.

End Chapter 1


	2. the z fighters

Told you I'd be typing away. I even forswore my home homework in favor of getting this done last night.

Disclaimer: I own only this story.

Chapter 2- The Z-fighters

**Trunks' Pov**

"Trunks, bulma and I are going to pick apples at the orchard Saturday."

Ok. Mom. No problem, I'll come help." I decided to sidestep that minefield, when mom asks you to do something- you do it or you get yelled at.

"Great." Chi- chi, as people know her as, was scary enough to deal with. Even a sayan like my father, goku, wanted to stay on her good side.

"Have a good at school. Goten, trunks is going to leave you behind."

"I'm up, I'm up." Goten came barreling through the hallway as I rechecked the hallway.

"He's alive… And miraculously dressed." I said, normally he came through trying to get his pants on and walk at the same time. Then he didn't get his shirt on until we were on the way to school.

"Yeagh, yeagh, yeagh." He started eating his breakfast, like dad.

"Goten, we're going to be late. Let's go." I started walking out the door, waking up early had its advantages.

"Wait up, trunks!" Goten followed me out with his food in his mouth.

"Goten, your bag?" He looked and noticed it wasn't there, and then he rebounded and walked back into the house and came running back out with it around his shoulder.

"Let's go, we're going to be late." I jumped up and started flying, goten dragging behind as usual.

"Goten, I'm not going to be late because of you." I burst ahead, flying as fast as I could, arriving on the school rooftop, running down five flights of steps and rushing into my classroom. I sat down just as the bell rang and sighed in relief.

"I need to get up earlier." I thought as goten walked in five later.

At home… Dinner…

"Hey trunks, you've been acting kinda' funny today. You o.k.?" Goten was, of course, stuffing his face.

"What do you mean goten?" I opened my can of soda with a small pop.

"Well, I dunno'. You're just really tense today. You're never really concerned about getting to first period on time. And you've kinda been avoiding me, what's up with that?"

"I don't know. I just feel tense… I'm not annoyed, but there's… I don't know, I can't explain it." I missed the contemplative look that dad threw my way as I excused myself from the table to go work on my homework.

End chapter 2

I know it's boring at the beginning, but please bear through. Review and I'll make it more interesting. Don't you click the back button and walk away!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, dear readers, I'm on crack right now. My drug is music and I'm bouncing off the walls right now. This is the most active I've ever been in the morning.

Chapter 3- Annoyance part 1

The prince was in an annoyed mood all day. The annoying baldy wasn't oblivious to this, he just beat around it the wrong way. Even after destroying arlia in a thrill ride of terror, the prince's beautiful malevolent smile wasn't there.

In fact, vegeta hadn't smiled in three years- having grown bored of destroying planets. The prince wanted something completely different, someone who didn't annoy him. He wanted someone that could understand him, that wouldn't become a reality until he could find another sayan that **wasn't **nappa.

In fact, vegeta wasn't impressed with the destruction of the planet like he normally was. They had only been mere insects after all. He would have been impressed, had the routine not been so old. When vegeta was small, he had looked up to naapa. But now he was hundreds of leagues stronger than naapa and quite bored of the man.

Nappa, on the other hand, was flat out in love with him and hoped to bed him. He tried to show off to the prince was one of his latest endeavors at showing off. The prince was aware of naapa's fantasies and was more annoyed at naapa's protective streak over him than anything.

Of course it was a disturbing way that vegeta accidentally found this out. They had been stopped on a planet and decided to sleep outside for a change. Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go for a walk since he wasn't tired. He looked around and noticed nappa was nowhere to be found. He thought it was odd, but was thankful that he didn't have to look at the bald one.

He decided to go for a walk since he wasn't tired. He came across the older sayan a while later. He stopped dead in his tracks and backed away at the thought that the older hadn't heard him. He hid behind a bush, _what the hell is nappa doing out here_?

His question was soon answered as he heard a groan come from the other male's lips. At first the prince thought he was injured, but he soon found otherwise when the bald one took his armor off. The fourteen year olds eyes went wide as nappa started jacking himself off. Thoroughly disgusted at what he was watching, he got up to leave. He heard his name leave the elder's lips as he walked away and started into a dead run back to his space pod. He puked his guts out upon arrival and locked himself in his space pod for the rest of the year. He told the computer to take off and he left nappa behind. The older sayan found him later on.

Remembering the incident three years later angered the depressed teen even further. Prince Vegeta was now seventeen years old, a man and had been through three dances so far. The prince's pheromones attracted more than just sayans; it attracted every race that he visited while his rather bloody dance was underway. The dance was simple, whoever proved that they were stronger than him in combat mated with them. Proof that a pair was mated normally were the bite marks that occurred, claiming the other person as theirs.

"Computer, do any of the planets in this sector have a sayan on them?" The prince had given up inside a long time ago, but damn- hope was a bitch.

"Scanning sector… There are no sayan life forms detected." This further angered and depressed the teen.

"Onto the next sector then." The prince sighed as nappa started singing over the communications device. The prince sank lower in his depression.

"God dammit, shut up!" Vegeta felt like crying for the the first time in his life.

End chapter three

Reviews get… Hugs and kisses?


	4. annoyance part 2

I'm typing typing typing away.

Chapter 4- annoyance part 2

**Narrator's pov**

Trunks felt annoyed. It awas the only word for it, well agravation was a close second. When he woke up, he was on edge- though he had no reason to be. He woke in the same room that he always woke up in, in the same bed, at the same time he woke up everyday. Albeit, today was saturday.

**Trunks pov**

"Hey trunks, its a miracle! Goten got up early, he evcen made breakfast." I heard gohan shoujting from the other side of the door.

My annoyance grew as I sarcastically muttered "Great, burnt food for breakfast. What more could I want?" i got out of bed and got dressed in apair of skinny jeans and a tank top that didn't have a logo on it.i had started wearing skinny jeans a while ago and stopped wearing my CC jacket.

"I heard that." Picolo decided to say when I got myself out to the breakfast table. It seems he randomly decided to visit.

"Well someone had to." I became even more agitated, for some odd felt like some source outside my body was influencing me.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mom ddecided to comment.

"Woke up on the execct same side of the bed as always." I replied, getting on edge as the sourceseemed to go through a different emotion. the source was starting to frustrate me noe, sending off an emotion that made me want to protect it. It was frustrating because I didn't have it, they weren't there.

Three hours later

"Trunks, you've been on edge for hours. Are you alright?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine." I said, protection wanting to kick in for some reason, again frustrating me becausse the thing I wanted to wanted wasn't there.

"You sure?" He asked, contemplating for some reason.

"Yes, I'm sure." My left hand twitched slightly.

"Allright...Why don't we spar? Gotta' admit we haven't sparred in a while." dad suggested.

"Fine." We flew away from the house a ways and into a big clearing we used for sparring alot.

Narrator pov

"Um guys... Whats wrong with trunks? He's been acting wierd all day." Kirllin decided to restate the obvious.

"I don't know, ehy don't we go ask uncle raditz?" Gohan once again turned once again to the sayan that knew about thier race.

"Speaking of raditz, where is he?" Bulma decided to ask from the open kitchen window that the z fighters were standing next to.

"He called and said he was going to be late." Chi-chi interupted, perfect timing as always.

"Usually trunks isn't such a grump. I wonder whats gotten into him." Bulma pondered a they started to hear the sounds of father and son beating each other up.

"Two words, his mate." Raditz seemed to apear from nowhere.

End chapter 4

Yay... i think.


	5. Chapter 5

Still going.

Chapter 5- Had enough

The prince was despressed today, not like he wasn't always. He had been before, all day he had been tortured by nappa's singing.

"If I have to put up with this one more second..." His thoughts were interupted.

"Hey vegeta." That annoying voice came out of the speakers once more.

"WHAT!" Adressed sayan screamed back at the bald one thaht apparently didn't have any brains.

"Wanna' stop at another planet?" The bald one asked, hoping to impress the prince that he refused to accept was just fantasy.

"No I don't. But you're more than welcome to. In fact, I want you to stop at that black planet over there."

"Oh, ok." Nappa's space pod veered to the left and headed for the black planet they were passing.

"Well, thats one way to get rid of him." The prince said sighing.

"Uh, vegeta? How long do you want me to stay here?"

"SIX DAYS!" He screamed at the console.

"Ok." The bald one said.

"Computer, get me out of here as fast as this p;od can go."

"Yes prince vegeta." The pod blasted into the next sector easily.

6 days later...

"Hey, prince vegeta. Where'd you go? Oh, I see. You moved onto the next sector to scan for sayans. You're really smart." The prince decided that he had had enough, seven years of enough.

He had gone through seven years of hell. The bald idiot couldn't get it in his head that vegeta despised him. He agravated the prince furthur by thinking he had a chance, singing, talking, and recently added to the list- existing. He was thrust deeper and deeper into depression every second.

"If he's the only other sayan left, then I don't want to live. It's not worth it." The prince finally cracked. After several years in hell, the dam had finally been broken.

The prince started raising his ki, containing it inside him so it would blow him up from the inside.

"Aggggh." He felt his ki attack his insides and sheer pain rip his mind to shreds as his ki worked its way through his body and into his brain.

"Prince vegeta, please stop." The prince fifn't camprehend computer as he slipped into sweet oblivion.

End Chapter 5

I ran out of word documents. lol! :)


End file.
